


Interrogation

by alphatalbot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatalbot/pseuds/alphatalbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam likes to borrow Brett's sweatshirts. How long is it before the pack finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

The pack had gathered at their usual table for lunch. For once, there wasn't much talk about any supernatural creatures or assassins out for their heads. Lydia was explaining some high levels of physics to Kira, who looked absolutely lost. Scott and Liam were discussing the next lacrosse game when Malia and Stiles approached.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Stiles greeted as everyone scooted over to make room for them.

"What _is_ that smell?" Malia asked with a look of frustration before anyone could reply to Stiles. Lydia squinted.

"What smell...?" she asked, confused, putting down her AP Physics textbook.

"Of course you can't smell it," Malia argued, receiving a sharp jab in the ribs from Kira. "Right, sorry. Manners. It's a... wolfy smell."

Scott snorted and everyone turned to him.

"What's so funny?" Stiles questioned, lost. With a laugh and a glance at Liam, who suddenly looked very interested at his lacrosse stick, he looked at the rest of his friends.

"Nah, it's nothing," Scott assured.

Malia scowled, "It smells familiar though. I've been smelling it for the past few weeks and it's _far_ too close for my taste."

Kira shrugged it off. "Doesn't matter. Who's excited for the game tonight?"

A chorus of yes and excited sounds went around the table.

"Hey, Liam, where did you get that sweatshirt?" Lydia piped up, examining his sweatshirt with a new-found interest.

"Uh... my friend gave it to me...? Why?" he answered, bit confused but also hesitantly. Lydia frowned and nodded slowly. "You've been wearing a lot of sweatshirts lately. They're cute."

"Oh, thanks," he laughed. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Dude, it's like May and you're wearing sweatshirts. Why would you want to roast yourself alive?" he exclaimed.

"Remember Isaac?" Scott laughed. Isaac loved that scarf of his, even when it was sixty degrees out, but clearly, Stiles did not agree.

"I like it," Liam defended. "Maybe I'm cold."

Stiles opened his mouth to retort but then thought better of it and looked at the sweatshirt, clearly miffed. Liam blushed and looked down at his food.

"Muyhed duh uhnoghmet tih mournig, who are we pluyin tunit?" Stiles spoke through a mouthful of food, spitting food everywhere.

Lydia flicked a piece of meat off her textbook with a disgusted look. "Swallow. And. Repeat." Lydia enunciated each word. Glaring at Lydia, Stiles made a point of chewing his food really loudly and half choking as he tried to swallow.

"Now that that's done, I missed the announcement this morning," he repeated. "Who are we playing tonight?"

"Devenford Prep... again," Kira sighed, stabbing her salad with a bit too much force. No one said anything but everyone glanced at Liam, who looked back with a face of confusion.

"...What?" he asked.

"No commentary on how much you hate your old school or that guy who's like a whole foot taller than you or how badly it went last time, okay I'll shut up!" Stiles threw his hands up in surrender when Malia flashed her blue eyes at him.

"Nah it's okay," Liam replied coolly, shocking everyone.

"Dude, he literally dislocated your arm. It was disgusting," Stiles reminded him with a horrified expression.

"Yeah, I remember. Thanks," Liam answered dryly. "But yeah, no comments." Stiles grumbled and returned to his food and began a conversation with Malia about how her math homework was going... which wasn't well.

* * *

  
"Okay, no pulling any funny werewolf things, got it?" Stiles reminded Liam for about the 50th time. With an eyeroll, he saluted Stiles with a mock, "Yes sir." Stiles glared at him and muttered some words under his breath as he tugged on the loose strings on his net.

"Mr. Tall Guy has been staring at you for the last five minutes," Stiles informed Liam. He glanced quickly at Brett and then back down to the grassy field, a faint flush appearing on his face. He thanked god for the poor lighting that Stiles couldn't tell. Maybe he did but just ignored it.

"Wonder what he wants," Liam said uneasily. He could almost see Brett's smug smirk spreading across his face without looking at him.

"Alright, ASSES ON THE FIELD. DUNBAR, STILINSKI!" Coach Finstock roared. The crowd cheered loudly as all the players gathered on the field in their positions.

Liam glanced at Brett, who had a smug smile plastered on his face. "Good luck, Liam." Rolling his eyes, he almost laughed.

"Stick it in a can, Brett."

The whistle blew and marked the beginning of the game. Devenford had gained possession of the ball but when Scott knocked over one of their players and passed the ball to Liam, the crowd erupted in cheers. Right as Liam was about to score, someone tackled him with an unnecessary amount of force, and the ball went rolling away. A collective groan echoed. Liam growled in frustration when he realized it was Brett.

"Are you _trying_ to get me permanently injured?" Liam scowled, flexing his arm to dull the throbbing pain.

"You'll heal."

Glaring at Brett with his yellow eyes, he ran to catch up with his teammates as Brett laughed quietly.

* * *

  
"I smell it again," Malia noted to Lydia, who was watching the game with an intensity that could probably burn holes through someone's back.

"Huh?" she replied, absentmindedly. Her gaze moved from each of the Devenford Prep students to Beacon Hills.

"That werewolf smell. I haven't caught its' scent after lunch but it's back now and ridiculously strong," Malia moaned into her hands. Lydia nodded slowly.

"Wasn't there a wolf on Devenford's team?" Lydia asked slowly. She had missed out the last game but she definitely remembered someone saying something about an assassin that was after a player not from Beacon Hills.

Malia's eyes widened as the realization dawned on her. She scanned the field intensely before landing her gaze on Liam, who was making a snarky comment to Brett about his team's ridiculous size.

"It's him. That tall one talking to Liam," Malia turned to Lydia. "Name is Brett I think." The moment she said that, Brett had turned his gaze to the crowd, trying to locate who had said his name.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked.

"I heard my name," Brett replied uneasily. Liam glanced towards the bleachers and noticed Malia and Lydia staring questioningly at the two of them.

"Oh god," Liam groaned, looking away quickly. Looking half amused and concerned, Brett raised an eyebrow as if to ask what was wrong.

"Nothing. Just play the game and prepare for an interrogation afterwards."

With that, Liam tried to put his focus on the game but it wasn't working. All he was worried about was the talk after the game from Malia and Lydia. And probably Stiles and Scott too. And Brett was going to be there too.

Amazing.

The score was tied, and there was about 11 seconds left on the board.

While he was moaning and griping about in his head, he didn't realize the ball was speeding towards him. His werewolf reflexes allowed him to catch it in his net and quickly start running towards the goal. This time, he was far away from any of the Devenford players. He barely took any time to think of the trajectory of his shot before he hurled the ball at the goal. Seconds after he scored, the timer went off, indicating the end of the game.

Beacon Hills had won, 5-4. The crowd simultaneously stood up, whooping and clapping as the team swarmed around Liam.

* * *

Shortly after the team had finished their cheering and changing in the locker rooms, Liam _really_ did not want to exit the locker room, knowing he would be bombarded with questions from Malia and Lydia, especially Malia.

Stiles had dragged him out, too caught up in the moment to notice Liam's protesting.

"Hey you!" Malia caught sight of Liam as he tried to squirm away.

Scott exited the locker room, deep in conversation with Brett about having a pack meeting with Satomi, only to find an odd sight: Liam being trapped in the center of Malia, Lydia, Kira, and Stiles while being interrogated by Malia.

"Hey, Scott, can I get some help?" Liam yelled out.

"What's happening guys?" Scott approached the group with Brett following, light smiles on their faces.

"Scott," Liam growled.

"Aw that's cute. Baby beta is getting frustrated," Stiles commented joyously.

Liam glared at him with flashing eyes.

"Liam, what happened to your cute sweatshirt?" Lydia remarked deviously. Scott and Brett immediately caught on to what was happening. A grin began to spread across Scott's face.

"It's hot. I put it away," Liam answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Scott, this isn't funny, help me."

"Sorry mate, you're on your own this time," Scott laughed. Stiles was still lost but he was enjoying the fact that everyone was concerned about Liam and his sweatshirt to the point they had to corner him down and ask about it.

"Didn't you say someone gave you that sweatshirt?" Malia asked slowly, as if recalling from her memory. She took Liam's gaping silence for a yes. "If I may ask, who gave it to you?"

Scott glanced at Brett, who looked like was having the time of his life. Liam, on the other hand, wasn't.

"Alright, I got it from Brett. Wipe the shit-eating grin off your face, it's not cute," Liam finally answered, meekly. His face was flushed red as he avoided everyone's gazes.  
Kira squealed. "I knew it!" Everyone looked at her, confusion evident.

"You knew?" Liam asked incredulously.

"Course I did," Kira replied smugly while skipping down the hall. "Catch you guys later!"

Dumbfounded, everyone turned their attention back to Liam and Brett, muttering things like, "I don't understand her," and, "How did she even..?"

"First off, Liam, I take offense to calling my smile "shit-eating." I personally find it cute," Brett answered, causing everyone to laugh. "Second, I didn't give it to him. He likes stealing stuff from my closet."

"That's a whole level of adorable," Lydia put in.

"Wait, so are you guys like a thing?" Stiles asked, still confused. Neither of them answered, but glanced at each other, as if unsure of what to say.

Exasperated, Scott sighed and answered for them, "Yeah, they are."

"Wait wait wait wait... _WAIT_. Are you telling me you knew about this? Is that why you laughed when I asked about the smell?" Malia demanded, annoyed.

Scott pulled an "oops-sorry-what-can-i-do-now" face. "Yeah I knew. Been hanging around both of them and became familiar with the scents. Found it odd that I actually smelled it on Liam and that Q&A session was much less fun than this one," he admitted.

Nods went around the group. "Well, now that's settled. Liam, stop blushing. You look like a tomato on fire," Lydia chided.

"Who's up for some pizza?" Stiles asked quickly, trying to change the topic off poor Liam. The group replied earnestly, replying that the match was exciting and took out a lot of energy. They began to move towards the exit, with Liam and Brett lagging behind.

"Well, that was awkward," Liam sighed. Brett laughed loudly. Liam had looked adorable trying to avoid the questions and gazes of his pack.

"It was funny. Best thing I've experienced all week," he replied. Liam pouted. "Glad to know that me under pressure is something funny." Brett smiled at him, adoration clear on his face.  
"Now you can basically take whatever you want from my closet and not have to hide it from them."

Liam laughed. His nerves were definitely all jangled but he definitely felt the relief flooding through him. Smiling, he stood on his tiptoes to press a quick kiss against Brett's lips.

"You guys, stop sucking face! We're getting pizza!" Stiles bellowed, poking his head back into the hallway.

"We weren't sucking face, Stilinski!" Brett shouted back, laughing. "C'mon, pizza sounds good." Lacing his fingers through Liam's, they made their way out of the school and caught up with the rest of the pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by [this](http://liamsdunbar.tumblr.com/post/95439974857/another-headcanon-where-liam-keeps-showing-up-to-school) tumblr headcanon  
> -  
> I haven't written a fic in a long time and this is my first M/M fic. It wasn't very shippy, sorry, I'll write something as soon as I stop criticizing all my sentences.  
> Check out [my tumblr](http://awlahey.tumblr.com)!


End file.
